


I love you

by your_random_account



Category: my loveprize in viewfinder
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slight Bondage, mention of abotion, metion of adoption, past orphan Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_random_account/pseuds/your_random_account
Summary: Akihito has been feeling sick for the past few week and Asami makes him go to the hospital where he finds out he's a carrier and Asami has gotten him pregnant. watch as Akihito as Asami learn how to be parents and reveal their pasts to each other. Completed.





	1. found out

This is mainly Akihito's POV unless i say otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been feeling sick the past few days but I've been hiding it from Asami. So what's happening is that I've been throwing up and feeling tired the past few day's, I think its just a cold but if Asami found out he would make me go to the doctors and I don't want to do that. I HATE doctors there hands are always cold and the room is so awkwardly silent. It's already bad enough that I go once a year I don't want to go more then I have to.

I wake up to that oh so familiar churn in me stomach and run out of bed to the toilet. I start throwing up and I hear footsteps come into the bathroom, 'Damn this echoing penthouse.' I think to myself and hear the tap running then a hand in my back. Once I finish and sit up Asami hands me a glass of water. "How long" he says as I drink the water, "a few weeks" a say quietly looking down. "Your going to the doctors tomorrow" I quickly look up in fear, "n-no! I-I'm fine I don't need to go to the doctors!" I say. Asami picks me up and takes me to the bed while I wiggle around trying to get out of his hold. "Your going whether you like it or not, even if I have to drill it into that dense head of yours Akihito." He throws me down on the bed and climbs on top of me, I try to get out from under him but he pins me down. "Do I have to tie you down again Akihito" "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU OLD PERVERTED YAKUZA BASTARD!" I say trying to get out of his hold, he pins my hands above the bed and ties my hands to the head board with his robe tie. He kisses my neck and starts leaving marks as he sticks his fingers inside me. "Ah-ah," I yell "STOP!" "Hmm," he says leaning up slightly so I still feel his lips on my neck "your still loose from last night, it will be more pleasurable for you" he says as he takes his fingers out and thrusts in. "Ah-ah!" I moan out feeling him thrust deep, fast, and rough. I keep screaming out and start crying feeling Asami go rougher and deeper. My entire body aches from his thrusts as they become painfully rough, "Do you understand me, and that your going to the doctors tomorrow" he says accenting each word with a rough thrust. I nod rapidly wanting it to end already but knowing Asami he won't let me have my way. "What?" He says taking his belt that he threw on the dresser last night and snapped it on my chest, "Y-YES" I say crying even harder "What?" He says snapping the belt once more "YES ASAMI" I say arching my back getting close to my release. "What" he snaps the belt two times this time, "YES RYUICHI!" I say cuming. I pass out after my release with Asami still thrusting inside me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up Asami not in the bed and I hear the shower going, I turn onto my stomach because my back is hurting like hell. I turn my head and see pain killers and a glass of water 'at least that bastard knows how much pain he causes me' I think to myself before taking them and falling back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up I'm in a different room and I hear beeping. I start freaking out knowing I'm in a hospital, I feel a hand on my chest and someone's lips touch mine realizing it's Asami I calm down. He pulls away and sits in my view I see he's wearing regular clothes. 

[asami's shoes ](http://www.levoyagedesnainbus.com/prada-mens-leather-footwear-derbies-exclusive-tp-6509.html)

[asami's shirt](https://www.travismathew.com/shop/tops/polos/crow-black-polo.html)

[asami's pants](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/vince-griffith-slim-fit-microcheck-stretch-cotton-chino-pants/5016772?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FMen%2FClothing%2FPants%2FChinos%20%26%20Khakis&fashioncolor=Grey&color=slate)

He pulls away and sits in my view I see he's wearing regular clothes I sit up "why did you bring me here" I say looking at my lap "because I said you were going to the doctors and why didn't you tell me you're a carrier I sit up "why did you bring me here" I say looking at my lap "because I said you were going to the doctors and why didn't you tell me you're a carrier." He said more as a statement then a question. "I didn't know, and wouldn't you have known I'm pretty sure you have my medical records." "I do, but it didn't say that on your records." "Am I...you know" "there running tests right now." 

To be continued...


	2. why me

I fell back asleep against Asami's chest waiting for the results to come back. I wake up from Asami shaking me gently, calling me name softly. "Hmm" I rub my eyes realizing I'm still on Asami's chest and the doctors in the room, I blush and Hide my face in Asami's chest.

After a few minutes I look back up and look at the doctor "well" Asami says with a hint of nervousness in his voice that only the people that are close to him can detect. "Congratulations Takaba-San your 6 weeks pregnant." He says smiling. I start crying not knowing how to feel just a few hours ago I found out I could give birth and now I'm going to. I hide my head in the crook of Asami's neck and I hear Asami dismiss the doctor and put his arms around me laying on the bed right fixing me kissing various parts of my neck and head. As soon as I calm down I fall asleep hearing someone come in assuming it's glasses or the blond behemoth. I fall into the darkness of sleep.

When I wake up I'm back in Asami's bed, I sit up and look around seeing Asami buttoning up his shirt and putting his tie on before he looks over to me "afternoon" he says sitting on the bed kissing my forehead "I'll give you a choice on what to do with the child, you can abort..." he start saying before I cut him off "ASAMI I'M NOT KILLING A LIFE..." he kisses me cutting me off from ranting even more. "Let me finish, or we can keep it." He says after I calm down "what about adoption?" I ask and he looks back at me, "I'm not risking that." he says kissing my forehead again. "I want to keep it." I say quietly rubbing my stomach 'why me though?' I think and apparently I start to silently cry for I feel Asami's hand wipe away tears from my face. "Are you sure Akihito?" He asks "Ya," I say looking back up at him "I just don't know how to feel about it." He pecks me lips and stands up "I have to go to the office," he puts on his waist coat and holster with his gun, them he puts on his suit jacket starting to walk out the door "come over if your lonely." he says closing the door before I can respond. I fall back on the bed groaning 'why does his have to do that?' I think before I fall asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up looking around remembering Asami went to Sion. I get up and put on a tank top an jeans, I walk out of the penthouse walk to Sion. I get let right in and the people that are there that are guests sneer at me for the way I dress. Just because I don't dress in a suit all the time doesn't mean I'm not as good as you. I get surrounded by guards 'really Asami' I think looking at Akira who gave me a side long glance of amusement as a scowl at him.

I'm rushed upstairs and into Asami's office. "Did you get lonely kitten?" He asks amusement clear in his voice. I growl and walk over to his desk and sit on it right on the papers he was reading. I smile and he pulls me down to his lap as he smirks resuming his paperwork. "Really, your gonna ignore me." I say leaning into him. I don't know what's gotten into me I'm not like this. He gives me a quick peck and signs the papers closing the folder it was in. "I had to finish that paper kitten, I'm all your's for..." he checks his watch, "two hours, then I have to go to a meeting downtown." I unbutton his suit jacket and waist coat the buttons bothering me and I snuggle into his chest breathing into his chest. He smells of overly expensive colon and musk, I smell I came to love for I've been forced to be with him for a year and then it became a somewhat real relationship.

I guess I fell asleep because when I open my eyes I'm being carried to the limo by Asami. "How long has it been?" I ask sleepily. "About an hour, I'm taking you back home." He says getting into the limo and fixing my on his lap I feel something inside me "I'm never falling asleep while your awake again" I groan feeling vibrations inside me knowing what to is. He chuckles and smirks kissing me deeply. By the time he pulls away I'm gasping and panting, I glare up at him and feel the vibrations get intenser. "Ah-ah" I grip onto him and shake with the vibrations. He picks my back up and gets out of the limo and walks into the building and into the elevator. "Don't take that out Akihito it has a sensor so I can tell when you don't have it in. And if you do take it out I'll use one with even intenser settings." He says and walks out of the elevator into the penthouse. He goes to the room and sets me down. "Are we clear Akihito?" He says and I nod my head slowly. I lay down and he leans over me and kisses me and then trails kisses down to my stomach placing one in the middle of my stomach. He gets up and leaves the room and I here the front door close and I grumble slowly falling asleep a blushing mess from Asami kissing my stomach.


	3. Home

He's been playing with the settings all day and I can't do anything! I groan as the setting gets higher again and I hug Asami's pillow rutting against it since I can't cum for Asami putting a cock ring on and I can't take that off either. I hear the front door open and I sit up and the bedroom door opens. Asami comes over and kisses me and takes the cock ring off, he starts rubbing my cock and I moan throwing my head back. I cum seeing white and he says soft praises I can barley hear. He lays me down and takes the vibrator out. I pass out as I feel Asami pull me to his chest.

When I wake up I feel a hand sifting though my hair and I move closer to Asami. "Go back to sleep it's late." I hear him say "what time is it" I snuggle into him. "Midnight." I look up at him "you came home early" "im going to be from now on, now that you have my kid inside you" he says and I move even closer to him. "I'm also going to go to work earlier." I start drifting to sleep, as I hear this Asami kisses my head and I finally fall back asleep.

When I wake up I'm in a spooning position with Asami. I move around a bit managing to wiggle out of his grasp and go to the kitchen to get some food. I look around the cabinets and fridge but can't find any of the junk food. "ASAMI!!" I go back into the bedroom and sit on his chest waking him up. "What" he says annoyed. "Where's all my my junk food!" "In the trash where it's supposed to be." He groans, "now get off of me"

I growl "no, I'm hungry." He pushes me off his chest. "The go and eat something in the fridge your not getting anymore junk food." He pulls the covers back over himself. "You can't do that, you can't say what I eat and what I don't." I say pouting leaning against the head board. Asami sits up again, "Yes I do, you are pregnant with my heir or did you forget." He says leaning over me. My face goes white as I back away from him and off the bed running to front entry. I put my shoes on and open the front door to a large back. I feel arms around me and get pulled back to a strong chest and the front door close. Asami drags me to te living room, and onto his lap. "Let me Go" I struggle in his arms "no" he says "you sound like a stubborn four year old." I growl out and someone brings food in and I stop struggling. "Food" I say in reach towards the cart. The woman pushes the cart to a stop in front of us and bows then leaves. I start eating and notice Asami not eating, I put some up to his mouth and he pushes it away "it's for you to eat" he says and kisses my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had no service at all for a week I travel a lot.


	4. Half way and birth

Ugh, Asami won't even let me leave the god damn penthouse. I'm laying on the couch watching T.V and Asami comes in, "your back early" he comes over and kisses me going to his home office not saying a word. I get up and walk more like waddle to his home office. I walk over to him as see him looking over some papers he sighs and rubs his temples. I put my hands on his shoulders gently massaging "you should rest it you have a headache." I say, he leans back closeting his eyes "I don't...have a headache" he says slowly. "Yes you do" I say and he turns his chair towards me opening his eyes an puts his hand on my bulging stomach and the baby kicks. "She's been kicking a lot." He say pulling me to his lap. "Ya" I say kissing him, after the kiss he lays his head on my shoulder. I try to get up but he groans and tightens his hold on me, "your tense and you have a headache, what's wrong?" I say and he looks up, "have a lot of things going on right now." Is all he says picking me up and taking me to bed. He lays me down and takes off his jacket, holster, waist coat, and tie unbuttoning his top two buttons on his shirt. He lays down and pulls me towards him closing his eyes. Soon I fall asleep not knowing if Asami is actually asleep or not

——————————

It was the middle night and I woke up to a pain in my stomach and ass. I decide to wake up Asami "Ryu" I say shaking his arm hard, "What Akihito?" He opens his eyes and looks at me. "I think the baby's coming" I say panting and holding my stomach. He automatically gets up and puts a shirt on, he turns the light on and lifts the duvet up as he does he sees wetness and some blood. He lifts me up picking up his phone and calling someone, then and he's hurrying out the door he grabs the keys to one of his cars but I can't tell because the bursts of pain are becoming closer together. Soon we're in the car and he's driving recklessly, "RYU, IT HURTS" he he looks at me quickly, "I know baby, I know" he says making a sharp turn.

As we get to the hospital nurses are already waiting outside, as he stops the nurses open the door and lift me out. They rush me inside Asami is quickly at my side and I grab his arm screaming "the baby's already crowning" I hear one of the nurses say then all I here is ringing, Asami is trying to say something to me. I feel the stretcher stop, I'm looking up at Asami and I'm able to read his lips through all the pain 'push' I see him say and I give a strong push throwing my head back screaming. I give a few more pushes then Asami's head turns to the doctors, my hearing slowly comes back and I hear crying and something is placed on my stomach. Asami kisses me gently, "you....Akihito" I hear him say my hearing not fully back yet. I feel something else come out of me and I start to drift to sleep. The last thing I hear before I pass out is "...NOT BREATHING" and I feel Asami letting go of my hand.

  When I wake up I'm in a private room I look around and see Asami, he leans over and gives my a kiss. "My baby" is all I say "she's in the NICU, her lungs weren't fully developed." I start tearing up, "Shh, she's fine." He says kissing my forehead. "Go back to sleep you need the rest." He says fixing my pillows and the blanket, and I fall back asleep.


	5. After and home again

I wake up and look around and see Asami holding something with too many wires to count coming out of it, "Ryuu?" I ask confused and look to my other side seeing many presents and I look back at him. "Morning" he says sitting on the side of the bed, I sit up to see what he's holding when I hear a small noise come from it and I figure out it's our baby. I hold my arms out and he hands her to me "she's beautiful just like you kitten" I unwrap her blanket and I see all the wires and machines connected to her and I start tearing up.

I point to machines at her sides "what are these?" I ask "the are to help her breathe while her lungs finish developing." I nod in understanding, I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around me putting it under my arm supporting my arms. "What are those" I ask motioning over to the presents. "Presents from close business associates, friends, workers, and normals and sion." He said. "Your friends also brought you sweets." I smile and Asami takes the baby away, "I have to put her back in the incubator, she's only allowed to be out of the NICU because this room has the same filtered air as the ICU." He brings her to the incubator and lays her down, I grab some pocky from the table next to me. "We still need to name her" I say with a mouth full, "Aia" is all Asami says. I smile "Asami, Rin, Aia" I say deciding on a middle name. "What does Rin mean" Asami says "it means a cold, severe and dignified person, what does Aia mean" I say back and he answers, "One who is famous, ruler of the house" I laugh "of course you would pick a name like that" he kisses my forehead and smirks. "You need to rest"

Somewhere after the birth

"It's a girl," Kirashima says after he gets off the phone with his boss "you have to pay up Kazumi." He smirks. "Damn It Kei how do you always win." Suoh says taking 10 thousand yen out. "Because I do" Kirashima says giving a chaste kiss on suoh's lips. "But I also want another reward" he says straddling Suoh putting the money on the table he was sitting at. "I think I could give you another reward."

———————————————

Today we are going home! I'm happy but Abbie has so much medicine she has to be on, and her feeding schedule is never the same. Asami said he'll do most of his work at home of course with the exception of conferences and other business.

  As we get home I sigh and take my shoes off and and look at Asami and smile at him "happy to be home I take it." He says and I nod and take the carrier from him and take it to the living room Asami in tow. I take Aia out of the carrie with her Gucci silk blanket that I thought was over rated, but Aia doesn't cry as much in it as the Wool blanket the hospital provided. One reason is it's probably because it smells like Asami's cologne which since Aia was born it's only a hint of his cologne on his person, maybe because it makes her feel safe in the way like your father is a superhero and he'll always keep you safe way.

   As I pick up Aia Asami moves behind me and I smile up at him, "isn't it time for on of her medicines." Asami says and I put her down and take her      temperature regulation meds out and her patch. I put the medicine in a little bit a formula and I hold it up to her mouth and she starts to drink it. Once she finishes I put the patch on her stomach and I go to our room and place her in her crib that has thick satin sheets for the winter and put the covers over her. Asami comes in and sees how the blankets are and fixes them so there under her armpits "she could suffocate like that." He says and I look down upset that I didn't know "sorry" I say and he kisses my cheek "it's ok that's why I told you to read the book I got you and you didn't, so you better read them now." He says and hands me one, I groan and sit on te bed starting to read Asami head out of the room I'm guessing to do some paperwork.

   As I read i start to get cold because the heating is set lower then usual because of Aia. I go under the sheets and end up falling asleep.

  I'm woken up by crying and a a door opening, I look around and see Asami coming in with a bottle and he picks up Aia. He sits one the rocking chair we put in the room the feed her and get her to sleep and he puts te bottle to her mouth and I look at the time it 4:30 in the afternoon it's time for her asthma medicine and I guess she's hungry because she's wolfing the formula down. Asami take the bottle out of her mouth when she's half way done and sits her up and pats her back a few time to burn her and then I stand up and go over and kiss Asami's cheek and he looks up at me and he puts the bottle back in Aia's mouth. "Lay back down Aki you have post pregnancy fever." He says and I go and lay back down and immediately fall asleep.


	6. Daddy daughter alone time

I wake up to a clap of thunder and crying, I get up and pick Aia up and lay back down on the bed hushing her. But that wasn't enough because I hear a groan beside me and Aia is taken off my chest. She calms down when Asami turns the light on and she hears his voice "it's only thunder you don't need to be afraid." He says and wipes the tears off her face and he lays down and places her on his chest. I smile and cuddle up to him "I didn't think you'd be a good father" I say kissing his cheek, "I've liked kids I've just never had the time to have one myself and my world isn't a world for kids." He says rubbing Aia's back gently, he turns on his phone and checks the weather. "I think I might take the day off from paperwork, it's going to pour all day." He says "what time is it a ask." Looking up at him, "2:55, just about time to give her her medicine and feeding." He says lifting her up and placing her on his pillow getting up and walking to the kitchen. I start to feel drowsy and start falling back asleep as Asami comes back in and picks Aia up nudging the nipple on the bottle into her mouth and he looks up at me. "Go to sleep kitten you need it" he says and I fall asleep.

When I wake up I don't feel Asami next to me and the showers not on. I get out of bed and walk out of the room "Ryu?" I say and walk into the main room seeing food in the table and I turn to the living room and see Asami holding Aia close and drinking coffee. I smile "you made breakfast." I walk up to him and kiss him, "it's something simple and easy to digest, it's better for heal mothers after birth." He says and I grin "let me guess either you got in info from Kirishma or Kirishima made the food." I go over to the table and dig in to the food "the former." He says and I smile.

After I finish I find Asami laying down on the couch asleep with Aia sleeping on his chest. I smile and kiss his forehead and put a blanket over both of them and I go to look out the curtains which are still closed, 'it's still raining, maybe Asami was right.' I close them back up again as I think that, I feel arms around me "when did you wake up!" I ask startled and he chuckles "a few minutes ago you were in your own world." He says and drags me to the couch and sits down pulling me to his lap and turning the T.V on, "relax with me" he says putting a movie on and i start to fall asleep soon after.

When I wake up again I'm in bed and I look at the time on the alarm clock that is never used '8:30 P.M.' I think and I get up seeing Asami in the corner and I kiss his cheek after I walk over there. He puts Aia and her bottle down a kisses her forehead, he turns to me and kisses me backing me up to the bed "no Ryu, the baby" I say stopping, "I'm only taking to to bed I'm not going to do anything." He says and lays down, I join him cautiously but soon relax into his side and he sits up making me sit up and he hands me a sandwich and I see water and a juice box on the side table. A thunder bolt strikes and Aia starts crying and Asami gets up while in eating and I reach for the juice. "Go...to sleep you...look tired Ryu" I say and he sits on the bed "it's fine" he says yawning. I finish the sandwich and juice reaching for the water gulping that down and I start to fall asleep again. I feel the bed lift and then drop again a few minute later and I fall into the darkness of sleep.

___________________________

ASAMI'S POV

I wake up to crying and a note stuck to my face, I get up to get the crying child that is my daughter and read the note 'went out with Kou and Takato. Be back around 8 pm, watch Aia thank you. 5:45' I growl picking Aia up and going to the kitchen to warm a bottle, as I do I look at the time 7:45 "I might as well give you your medicine now." I say looking down at my infant child, I take the medicine out of the fridge and put Aia in the bouncing seat what ever it is that Akihito bought and put the medicine in her bottle. I pick he back up and sit in the couch giving her her breakfast, after she's finished I get my phone and call Akihito. "Did you think it was a good idea to take off and leave an infant with there sleeping father for two hours and had the risk of missing her medication." I say once he picks up.

'Well...I know you wouldn't of let me go if I woke you, and I made sure that if you didn't wake up by 8 that Kirishma would give her her medicine and wake you up so..'

"Kitten"

'Yes..."

"Get back here now, and how did you get past the guard post at the door."

'Weeeeeell'

'"You went to the roof and took the stairs down didn't you" I sigh

'Yup. Bye" I hear the beeping meaning that he hung up. I growl at look over at Aia, "looks like your helping Daddy with paper work today." I say picking her up and bringing her to the living room and putting her in her bouncing chair again going to my home office to get some paper work and I sit down in my chair moving Aia's gently with my foot to keep her quiet. After some time I look at the time and go get a bottle ready for Aia with her medicine in it. I return to the living room and pick her up nudging the nipple to her lips letting her latch on and she starts eating.

———————FV———————

I put Aia to sleep around 7:00, after that I finish some paper work and fill a cup with whiskey picking up the baby monitor going out on the terrace. I take out a cigarette and light it, in the past I wouldn't of had a second though about smoking in my penthouse, but now I have Aia with her breathing problems and my kitten getting on me about smoking inside. The sliding door distracts me from my thoughts and I go to put my hand on my gun which I had cliped onto my pants, I turn and a small laugh trickles out of Akihito's mouth "don't worry I'm not a threat today." I relax my hand once I saw him and walk over to him "Your in trouble, and I need to find a suitable punishment." I say and walk past him into our room.

 


	7. Sick

I wake up to a pounding in my head and I can't open my eyes. I groan and feel a cool hand on my head and I lean into it "r-ry..." I try to say but I'm sent into a coughing fit. "Don't try to talk Akihito." I hear after I finish coughing and lean towards the noise. I feel lips on my forehead and I groan. I feel Asami pull me up and something press to num lips "drink." He said and I open my mouth an water trickles in as I drink slowly. I lean into Asami suddenly feeling cold. Asami sits down on the bed and pulls the duvet over us, "rest kitten." He says and I groan falling asleep.

Later I wake up to crying and movement next to me probably Asami getting up to get Aia. She quiets down and I hear the door open and I fall back asleep.

I'm still sick and Asami has moved Aia out of the room into my old room which was turned into her nursery. I groan as Asami sits me up and takes my current sweat soaked shirt off and puts on a new one he does the same to my pants and underwear. He then presses the god awful pills his personal doctor prescribed to me, I groan and take them into my mouth and Asami holds a glass of water to my lips which I drink and swallow the pills. He lays me back down and puts the cool cloth back over my forehead. I groan and grab him when he goes to get up. "I have to go and check on Aia," he says moving his hand to brush over my cheek "I'll be right back." He gets up and walks out of the room. Sometime when he comes back in I'm starting to fall asleep and I do with the help of Asami's hand carding though my hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up I'm feeling a bit better, enough that I want to walk around. When I get up I stumble a little but I end up gaining my balance and walking out of the room and into the living room, when I get in to the living room I see Asami on the floor with a blanket and Aia on her stomach. 'Is he playing with her?' I think and walk towards them. Asami gets up and walks in front of me putting his hand in my forehead and I lean into it, "you have to go back to bed kitten, you still have a high fever." He says, I shake my head and lay on the couch he sighs and picks Aia up placing he into her playpen in the living room. He kneel down next to me and kisses my forehead, "are you hungry?" He asks and I nod yawning a bit and coughing. He gets up and goes into the kitchen coming back with a bowl of something, he sits me up and I see it's rice pudding. I take it and eats half of it, then I lean on his shoulder closing my eyes in content.

I guess I fell Asami because the next thing I know when I open my eyes I'm being placed back in bed and Asami moves the sheets over me. "Go back to sleep kitten you need it." He says and puts his hand over my eyes, and soon enough I fall asleep.


	8. Punishment and aftercare

It's been a week since I got sick and Asami's been more distant. He hasn't been talking to me much and has been spending a lot of time in his home office.

  After I put Aia down for the night I go into our room and Asami pulls me towards him "you got sick before I could punish you, so now the punishment is due." He says and open the secret room pulling me inside and closing the door ripping my clothes off. "R-Ryu?" I say uncertainly, "on the spanking bench." He says and I comply trying not to upset him, he buckles my wrists and ankles to the sides of the bench "I don't think we need the waist restraint right kitten." He says and I nod "n-no" he walks away for a minute and when he comes back he shows me a rubber paddle. "Ready, I want you to count the swats if you miss one I will start over until 20." He says and doesn't give me enough time to answer and he brings the paddle down onto my ass. "O-One." He swats again "T-Two."

  This goes on for a while and I lost count three times "good boy." He rubs my ass soothing it a little bit. He unbuckles my wrists and ankles and picks me up laying me on the bed on my stomach and restraining me in a spread eagle position. I feel the cold sensation of lube on my hole and his finger slips in and I moan. 'I might as well savor it because I know he'll be going rough once he enters me' I think and moan more and two more fingers enter me and I try to roll my hips. Asami pulls his fingers out and slams into me and I scream out "AHHH-R-RYU." He slams into me more and starts to hit my ass. "Ngh" I keep moaning out in pain and pleasure. I start to cry from the rough treatment and he stops suddenly and I open my eyes confused 'he never cum's this fast' I think as he pulls out and he takes the restraints off "kneel on the side of the bed." He says getting up and walking to where he keeps his blindfolds and handcuffs, he comes back with a black blindfold that was fitted to my face so I know I won't be able to see anything and the handcuffs he got after he Broke the other ones. He pulls them on and I hear the door opens and he leaves for a few minutes and comes back. "Open your mouth." He says and I do and he pushes his member into my mouth and I gag, he's usually bitter but this is a new level of bitter it almost burns. I try to take him out of my mouth but he holds my head and thrusts in more "no this is part of your punishment, suck." He says and I comply not having any other choice and my eyes start to tear from the bitterness and I gag more and he growls and I can tell he's close. I suck more and he thrusts in coming into my mouth and pulls out I moan because compared to the taste of his dick his cum is almost sweet.

I think I ended up passing out because I wake up and I'm cradled in strong arms on our regular bed and I groan. "Morning." Asami says and I look at him "morning, what did you put on yourself last night because I hated that taste." I ask and he smirks "I gave you gin and tonic without the gin." He said and kisses me "go back to sleep I can take care of Aia today. He says and I close my eyes falling back to sleep.

————————FF————————

Ugh I'm sore everywhere even though that's considered a light punishment to Asami it still hurts like a bitch. Once I wake up the pain hits full force and I groan, I hear the door open and also hear sucking. I look over and see Asami with Aia in his arms, he sets her in the crib by the bed and goes into the bathroom coming out with pills and water "here." He says and helps me sit up giving me the pills. I take them and lay back down on his leg groaning. "It hurts bastard." I groan out but I lean into the hand carding though my hair. I look up and see a slight smile on his face, he lays my head on the pillow when he sees my eyes drifting shut. He kisses my forehead just as I'm about to falls asleep, right before I fall asleep he whispers "thank you."

———————ff———————

I wake up again and sit up feeling less sore, I get up and walk to the living room and see a surprising sight. I see Asami on the ground with Aia on her stomach and he's shaking a toy in front of her, 'amazing what a child can do.' I think and walks behind him. Aia points at me and Asami turns and stands up "hey." He kisses me and I go to pick up Aia. I sit down with her and Asami sits next to me, she ends up falling asleep. "Hey, Ryu." I look up at him "Hmm." He looks up at me from Aia, "when we found out about Aia you said Adoption was not a option." "What about it." He says pulling me closer and picks Aia up and takes her to the playpen. "Why?" I ask getting up. "Sit down." He sighs and sits down himself, I sit down and he looks down. (I'm a real asshole.) "Ryu?" I move closer to him "when I was about two my parents died in a car crash, I had no other living family so I was put into the adoption agency. I remember many people came to adopt some wouldn't even glance at me others would talk to me and decide they didn't want to adopt me, when I was nine I started getting into fights and I was moved to three different homes. Thats when I meet Kei and Kazumi, they where my only friends so to speak. We got into all kinds of trouble from pranks to petty crimes, when I was around 14 a family came in they were pretty wealthy and Kei, Kazumi, and I decided to throw a prank at them and steal the guys wallet. When we tried Kei was caught trying to get the wallet. The man was furious," he laughs "he was ready to throw us to the police but his wife to pity on us I guess and talked him out of it. I thought it would be another useless day but I guess she saw something in me and decided I was the kid she wanted, the man tried to talk her out of it but that didn't work so I was adopted by them." He says and I kiss his forehead "Kei and Kazumi were never adopted, I don't what my own blood to go through the same feeling of being alone as I did when I was a kid." He leans back and closes his eyes. I sit on his lap and his arms go around my waist "so Asami isn't your real last name?" I ask leaning my head on his shoulder "no it is they didn't want to change my last name to there's, there's was Takahiro." He lays down in the couch with me in his chest. "So in a way your afraid of being alone, and I remind you of you when you were a kid." I say "I wouldn’t say afraid, and sort of." He says and I sigh knowing that's the only answer I will get.


	9. Busy work/ club opening

Asami's POV

I wake up to a ringing phone and I blindly reach out to grab it and look at the ID "What Kei." I growl out and he answers in a very professional tone "Asami-Sama, there seems to be trouble with the new clubs construction." He says and I get up with a whining Akihito trying to hold onto me. "What sort of trouble." I sigh getting Akihito to let go of me and I get dressed while Kirishima is giving me the run down on the problem. "Someone tampered with the water pipes and the building flooded, we will have to hold back the opening for another month not to mention purchasing new materials to rebuild the clubs interior." He says and I sigh "I'll be there soon to assess how much damage was done and send men out to the company the pipes came from with a one of the blown pipes to see if it was a week make or truly tampered. If so send men out to find who tampered with the pipes.." I say "yes, Asami-Sama." He says and hangs up. I look at the clock and wake up Akihito "give Aia her medicine I have to go out." "Your not going to the warehouse right?" He asks tiredly "no, just some trouble at a club." I kiss him and go to walk out of the room. "When are you going to be back." He asks and I stop "two hours at most." I walk out and go down to the lobby after I put my shoes on.

After I get to the club Kirishima fills me in on the rest of the details and the head construction manager gives me and estimate on the money needed to fix the damage and how far back the construction would be. "Get the fans to dry the place out and get back to work as soon a possible I do not want this pushed back any farther then the 21st of October." I say and turn to leave "Asami-Sama, we got an update on te pipe problem the pipes that were used were sent in from Portugal, but the ship stopped in Russia to refuel." Kirishima says to me and I growl. "The Russians must've thinned our the pipes while they were in Russia. Mikhail must have some rats here feeding him information, find them." I say and get into the limo.

When I get back to the penthouse I hear cooing from two woman. "She's adorable." I hear an all to familiar voice. And groan as I take my shoes off and walk into the living room. "Mother may I ask why you are here?" I say and walk towards my Akihito and sit down next to him. "Well how long do you think you could hide that I have a grandchild from me." She says and Akihito looks up "I thought you said your parent were dead." "My biological parents are, this is my adoptive mother," I say "and who is this, kitten." I say looking at the other woman. "Oh that's my mother, they came at the same time it was a little surprising." He says leaning into me. "How does she know our address." "Kou." He says and I inwardly groan.

—————————————————

Akihito’s POV

I'm mad, Asami hid all my clothes and set only on pair of clothing on the bed and a note after he left for a meeting 'be ready by eight, there's a nanny coming at 7:30.' I go over in my head as I take a shower. I put the clothes on. 

"Ugh why did a rich yakuza have to take I liking to me." I groan out and walk out and a knock on the door rings though the house right at 7:30. I open the door at see a young woman maybe 29 or 30. "Hi, you must be the nanny." I say and let her in "ugh did Ryu call me a nanny?" She says and turns towards me and smiles "I'm Takahiro, Akari." She says putting her hand out "your a Takahiro?" I say and she nods and walks into the penthouse "I haven't seen big bro in a few years this place really has changed with you around." She says looking around and goes down the hall and squeals "this is my niece," she comes out and walks towards me "she's so cute." She says and I smile.

When the door opens I walk towards the entrance "you have explaining to do." I say and he laughs slightly "I see you've met my little sister." He smirks and I nod "Akari, if the daughter gets hurt you'll end up at the bottom of Tokyo bay I don't care if your my sister." He says passing by her and into our room.

After he gets out of the bathroom the only thing that changed was the color of his shirt and he's wearing a cravat or what ever you call them. "Let's go." He says pulling me towards he door. "Where are we going?" I say as we get into the elevator. "You'll see."

———————FF———————

As we slow to a stop I hear yelling and see flashing from out the window. Asami gets out and holds his hand into the limo for me, I take it annoyingly and get out and I'm attacking with flashing and questions. Asami starts to walk to the building when he's stopped by a reporter "Asami-San is it true that this club was made for a special someone." She says "yes it is for someone close to me." He answers "is that someone here today for the opening." "Yes they are," he turn to the sea of reporters "I will be answering no further questions, any questions you have my secretary will answer for you." He says and guides me into the club. As we walk into the club someone comes up to us and I assume it's the manager. "Akihito go and dance for a bit, I'll be up the stairs to the right he says and walks away with the manager. I go into the crowd and start to dance knowing that Asami is watching me from the double sided glass. I let the beat that over my body and my hands run down my body and I feel everyone's eyes on me. Soon I hear gasps and whispers as someone's hands run up from my stomach to my neck and I open my eyes to see shining gold eyes holding lust and possessiveness. I turn around and wrap my arms around Asami grinding in him, I kiss him deeply not caring if everybody was watching us. He kisses back and down my neck pulling my off the dance floor and up the stairs. "Out." He growls at everyone in the room daring someone to say something. Everyone runs out and he throws me onto the couch, he unbuttons my shirt and takes it off along with my pants "no underwear, might need to punish you." He growls out biting my nipple. "You hid all my clothes and I was not wearing the underwear you gave me." I say pulling his head up and kissing him. He kisses and bites down my body growling, he throws my legs over his shoulders and leans back up to kiss me pushing into me slowly. My nails scratch down his back and I try to scream but his tongue goes into my mouth. Once he's all the way in he leans up a little and sits there. "F-Fuck yo-you ass-hold." I say and he smirks. He pulls out a little and thrust back in and I grit my teeth throwing my head back.

After Asami torchers me for what feels little hours I fall asleep from exhaustion. When I wake up I'm still in the club but for some reason I don't feel sore at all 'why, I should be feeling like shit.' I think getting up and putting my clothes back on going back to the main part of the club finding Asami talking with some men. Asami spots me and call me over he also calls Kirishima over "let some of the press in its time to answer some questions." He says and goes over to the stage pulling me up. After some of the press is let in Asami grabs the microphone. "As you know while this club was being constructed to rumors have started that it was for someone I kept remotely out of public eye. Well those rumors are true I would like everyone meet my now fiancé Takaba Akihito." He says and I quickly turn to him and see in on one knee holding a ring box with what looks like a simple bit expensive ring inside it and I cover my mouth and start to cry "Akihito?" He say and I tackle him to the grow and kiss him as he drops my microphone on the stage and puts the ring on me. I hear clapping and cheering and some people screaming 'NO FAIR.' And I stand up with Asami as I pick up the mic and I say "mine bitches." And Asami pulls me off stage. He pulls me out the back door where the limo is waiting and we get in with me straddling his lap kissing him. "This is going to be all over the news tomorrow," I say "I can see the head line already 'Japan's Number One Batchelor Settles Down." I say waving my hands and he kisses me again "I don't care about tomorrow's care about right now and right now I want to be buried deep in that ass of yours." He says and I laugh.


	10. Media/interview

 

When I wake up the T.V in our room is on and Asami is watching it. "...today we will go over the story of Japan's hottest bachelor settling down." One voice said "and to a man at that, the one reason the known playboy Asami Ryuichi would settle down is an heir but that's out of the question." Another voice says, I sit up and kiss him noticing he's playing with Aia on the bed "amazing what a child can do huh." I say and he smirks. I pay attention to the T.V again when this comes on

Girl one: "Oh! I just got a rumor that even though this Takaba Akihito is dressed pretty richly in this but we hear that he was originally a street rat. Now why would Asami want to marry him."

Girl two: "maybe he got him to think he loved him and was only after his money, that's probably why he was so happy with the proposal."

I growl an Asami kisses me "I'll clear up that soon, Kirishima called me earlier new interviewers have been calling him nonstop to get a statement or an interview from us." He says and I pick up Aia "how will we tell them about Aia?" I make faces at her. "They'll find out when the time comes." He says and gets up "I need to take a shower, her doctor appointments today. You will go out the back and in one of the SUV's and have double Guards." He goes into the bathroom.

———————FF———————

When I get to the room I groan on hearing the T.V on. "Sorry Takaba-Sama I'll turn it off." The doctor says "no it's fine just can't stand the gossip."

———————FF———————

"Well she can get the breathers out in a few weeks, keep her breathing treatments. And I believe I told you the medicines you can stop." He says and I nod picking Aia back up. "Let's go see daddy." I say to her and she laughs kicking her legs.

———————FF———————

"Hey." I hear when I walk into the office "someone didn't like her appointment." I say and walk towards him, he takes her and kisses her forehead "did you?" She laughs and kicks up into his chest. He smiles slightly and kisses her forehead again. "There's paparazzi outside."He says and looks back at me "want to stay at the office or go home. He says and I kiss him "I would love to stay, but Aia's meds are at home.

———————FF—————————

(Heads up only Akihito's mother knows about Asami.)

My and Asami are behind the wall of the talk show he agreed to and I'm freaking out. "Ryu?" I look up at him and he kisses me and rubs his thumb on my cheek "you'll be fine." He says and the show start and he look back up. "Today we have a few special guests that have been taking up gossip and news shows alike." I hear the woman say and I tune her out, I feel a tug and Asami is looking at me. I walk out with his arm around my waist and we sit down, I put on a small smile as she starts talking "this is so unexpected from you Asami-san,  you were known to be a playboy." She says and my smile fades, "I wasn't expecting to find a permanent parter either but life has its ways." I he says and I look up at him and he smiles slightly at me. "There are many rumors though, consisting manly on rumors that Takaba-san is only after your money." "I don't even care about his bank account, and I hate wearing the clothes he buys me." I say slightly growling the last part and I hear te woman laugh slightly and Asami chuckle. "Do you have nicknames for each other." She says like she's reading a note card and Asami smirk "I call him kitten," He says and I growl "and he calls me..." "Ryu" I cut him off knowing he was going To say something else, And the woman look surprised.

After the interview we head back to the penthouse and Asami opens the door, "oh no" I say when I see a certain pair of shoes in the entrance. I take off my shoes and go to the living room Asami following me. "Dad" I say seeing him standing there clearly angry. "You are not only engaged to the biggest criminal in Japan but you have a child with him." He says glaring at Asami "your coming home Akihito." He says and grabs my arm trying to drag me away but I grab onto Asami who yanks me out of my fathers grasp. "And who are you to say where my fiancee lives." He says and put me behind him. "I'm his father and I do have a say where my son lives and what he does." My dad growls and Asami walks forward. "Ryu." I say warily, "if I remember your son is 24 meaning he's of legal age to make his own decisions on what he does and who he marries," Asami says back my dad into te wall "and he's the mother of my daughter so if you try to take him I will hunt you down and rip you limb for limb and that a promise." My dad stand up straight "im not scared of you." He says with a slight tremble in his voice, "your nothing like you son, he might've gotten your lol but unlike you he's never been scared of me." Asami says walking back to me. I put my arms around him and kiss him just to put on a show for my father, "Stockholm!" I hear my father exclame and I turn my head towards him, "he doesn't really love you he loves your looks." This time it's my turn to walk towards him "see if he only liked me for my looks he would've thrown my out after I got pregnant with his child. You see dad I'm a carrier." I say glaring at him "Kitten, go get the baby." I hear Asami say and I go down the hall to get her, when I get back my father and mother are gone. "Ryu, you scared them away." I say and go to get a bottle for Aia, I sit on the couch and she grabs the bottle as I put it in her mouth. And she starts eating Asami sits down and puts his arm around me wrapping it under my arm holding up Aia. "Nothing will come between my family." He says kissing Aia's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to add more chapters because I read the comments and they’re very nice, also I’m just coppying this off my WATTPAD account where I originally wrote the story.


	11. Wedding

I still can't believe Asami got me to wear a dress and a dress he picked out on top of that. (A white sweetheart neck line with black embellishments, white silk ties skirt and petty coats come off the have a knee length party dress.) Isn't the husband not supposed to see the wedding dress until the wedding day? Anyway my mother is lacing up the dress because Eren go one with a fucking corset and it was designed to stay up by itself for woman with smaller busts "ahh!" I say when my mother yanks it tight "mom to tight." I say and she laughs "no it's not baby it was mad to your exact measurements, it's supposedly lace up all the way." She says as she ties it. "Plus don't you want everyone to be stunned by the bride?" She adds and goes around to the front of me and wipes a tear away from her cheek "I feel like an idiot." "You look like an idiot." I hear and turn around and see my older brother "still can't believe you actually said yes to that yakuza." He said and my mother goes over to him picking up Aia on the way "you be happy for your brother he found love unlike you, now take your niece." She said pushing him out after he takes her. I cross my arms over my chest leaning over a bit "don't listen to him he's just a little angry still." She says and wipes my tears away 'I didn't even know I was crying.' I think and she fixes my hair and puts the vail on. "There, every one will be jealous." She says stepping neck, "everyone is already jealous, the richest man in Japan and possibly all of Asia proposed to me." I say and Kirishima knocks on the door and walks over "You look stunning Asami-sama." He says and I smile a little "thank for taking the place of my father Kirishima" I say and hug him. "It's time" he says and leads me out of the room and to the door of the chapel 'still can't believe it's in a chapel.' I think and Kirishima takes my arm. The order goes brides maids 'Ai, and Emmy because I felt bad for her because her boyfriend just broke up with her in the middle of a photo shoot, also I needed her to corroborate.' Flower girls which were Asami two five year old nieces, and them me. My mom hands me a bouquet and goes into the chapel, the doors open and I put my veil down and take a deep breath. We start walking and once we get the platform thing Asami takes my hand from Kirishima and I walk up stand in front of him as Kirishima takes his spot as best man. "You look amazing." Asami whispers in my ear as I stop. 

The preacher start saying the usual wedding things and stops for vows 'I didn't make any.' I think and panic slightly on the inside, I feel Asami squeeze my hands which is his was of telling me it's ok. "Akihito from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me, you had that fire in your eyes that I wanted in my life and now I have it and I will never let it go, and I hope it never fades. You are the only one for me and the only one that holds the key to my hart. You have given me love and a child that I love in return, and you are the only one who can talk shit to me," The other laugh a little "I love you and will never let you go, not until the day I die." He finishes and I'm crying and I hear Ai and Emmy sigh and I laugh a little not knowing how to react. The preacher says the other things and gets to the part everyone was waiting for Asami Ryuichi to you take Takaba Akihito as you lawfully wedded wife to love and to hold though sickness and health as long as you both shall live." "I do." Takaba akihito do you take Asami Ryuichi as you lawfully wedded husband though sickness and in health as long as you both shall live." He says and it takes a few seconds for me to answer through my nervousness "I do" I say and the preacher says the rest of the stuff and we put our rings on "I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." He says and Asami pulls the veil from over my head and kisses me and I kiss back. After he kiss he offers his arm to me and I hold it walking down the isle with him.

We head to one of his hotels for the after party thing whatever you call it and while we were in the car Asami helped me take all the petticoats off and it revealed a knee length dress perfect for dancing.

We walk in and every one is already there and start clapping I look around in amazement. It’s a white ball room but lights make it aqua blue with an aqua blue dance floor and white crystal chandeliers.

"It's beautiful, but I don't want to know how much it cost." I say and he chuckles he leads me to the dance floor and a slow song start playing and Asami takes the lead "it's the song that played on out first official date I say leaning my head on him." "I still think it's weird that an American country song played." He says and spins me around a bit. After the song we go to the front where a long table is and sit down, dinner is brought out and we start eating, Takato sad a really embarrassing speech and I hide my head in Asami's side and hear some laughing. We get up to cut the cake because I wanted cake and Asami's smashes some into my face "ah, hell no." I smash some into his face and then rub it around and after I'm done he kisses me hard and wipes mine and his faces off. 

After the parties over Asami drags me into the elevator after I say goodbye to Aia. He presses the button to the very top floor and when the elevator arrives he drags me through the door. "Wait I have a surprise for you." I say and take one of my suit cases into the bathroom. 'I can't believe I let them talk me into this.' I think and put the lingerie on, a black one piece kind of like a woman’s swimsuit but lace and silk, the bottom part is lace and is shaped like underwear, the middle panel is a see through silk piece, and the top is lace but it’s one shoulder and has a gap going diagonally down the middle to show some of my chest. I walk out and see Asami sitting on the bed and his eyes dilate so there is only a rim of gold around his pupil.

  He motions with his finger to come over and I walk towards him and straddle his lap kissing him. "You look delectable." He says and throws me into the bed. He starts to kiss down my neck and moves the bottom out of the way and he pushes a finger in "ngahh, Asami."i moan and arch my back "did you where this just for tonight." He says and sticks another finger in and I moan loudly "y-yes!" He takes his fingers out and kisses me, and I feel him enter me. He starts thrusting with me moaning into his mouth, I break away from the kiss "h-harder!" I moan and he complies going even harder. I moan loudly and he grunts and grabs my member starting to jerk it off. I arch my back moaning louder then my other moans getting close "R-Ryu, close!" He growls and bites onto the soft spot on my neck and hits my prostate dead on causing me to go over the edge. Asami stops thrusting and I feel his member twitch inside me and warm flood into me. He pulls out and lays down on the bed and pulls me close "Rest Akihito we're leaving tomorrow morning for France." He says as I start to fall asleep.

[I love you Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/J5mmQv30rV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the descriptions are bad but I can’t put the pictures in because I can’t find the pictures I originally use and can’t get the links if you want to see the pictures you can go to my story on Wattpad, click the link at the end of the chapter.


	12. Bachelor(ette) party

(So this is before the wedding but I forgot to post before the wedding.)

"Where are we going" I ask Ai and Emmy, "you'll see" Emmy says smiling. "Why won't you just tell me." I ask "because it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you."Ai said, "aren't you supposed to go to bars and party like bachelor party's which this one is basically one because I'm a dude." I say and they nod "but your also going to be Asami-sans wife." They say in unison.

We get there and I get out last "Hell no." I say and try to get back in the car but Emmy and Ai grab me. "No, this is a lingerie store!" I say as they drag me in, "come on Asami-San will like it." They day in unison "ugh, aren't you like 12 Emmy?" I say "No I'm 16." (Making up a age I don't know her real age.)

After that experience I come out with over 10 things 'really?" I think, 'if Ryu finds these he's going to make me wear them all at least once.'  "Now where are you taking me." I ask looking at them "it wouldn't be a bachelorette party without hitting the hottest clubs!" Ai says excitedly, "so Asami's clubs." I say and she nods "there the best clubs in Tokyo, specifically the golden rose!" Emmy says "so your taking me to the club Asami built specifically for me, I'm guessing we're not going to Dracaena for a reason?" I sigh and Ai but in right before Emmy was about to talk "it wouldn't be proper for a person to run into there husband when their having there bachelor party." I sigh and lean back 'might as well get drunk.'

——————Dracaena—————

Asami's POV

I'm sitting in the VIP room looking over the crowd of dancing bodies drinking whiskey from my tumbler. "Come on Ryuichi, dance." Kei says coming back up "your last week as an unmarried man and your not even having fun." He say drinking some beer "I don't get the whole concept of a bachelor and bachelorette parties, I would be having more fun if I was with my kitten right now." I say and Kazumi looks up at me "come on Ryuichi it wouldn't hurt to dance a little and let go." He says "fine, you two won't stop until I say yes anyway." I say add get up putting my tumbler down and going down to the main dance floor.

——————hotel———————

"Why are we at a hotel." Because this is where we're going to stay for the next week."

Emmy says getting out "come on." They drag me out and into the elevator. Once we get up they drag my to the only door in the hallway, "this is your room." Ai says opening the door and my mouth gapes.

The room was themed red and white with gold and silver here and there. There were two couches and a flat screen in the living room, the bedroom was themed the same but mostly red, the bed was one of those circle beds with the posts and canopy. The bathroom was huge not and big and Asami’s but big. The tub and shower looked like it was made out of crystal.

'Oh my god why does this not surprise me.' I think and explore not noticing Ai and Emmy left until I jump on the bed and immediately fall asleep.

 


	13. Mile high club

"Akihito, wake up." I hear and Asami kisses me. I open my eyes and smile "morning, Ryu." I say and sit up, I get up and go into the bathroom looking back "going to join me." I say and smile. Starting the shower, I let the water roll over my shoulders and I smile when arms wrap around me.

When we get to the airport the car drives into the airfield and I look up and see an expensive looking jet "why did I not put it past you to have a private jet." I say looking at him. He smirks and gets out holding his hand out for me. He leads me up the steps and into the jet and I growl "why, do ou have to have everything so expensive." He looks back at me "so it's the best for my family kitten." He says and sits down. 'Is that a bed' I think and sit down on it and sigh laying down "so soft."

"Like It kitten." I hear and jump "you have to sit on the couch during take off though kitten." Asami says and I get up going to one of the couches Asami sitting next to me and he hands me a seatbelt, "I didn't think this thing had sway belts." I say fastening it. "Mandatory for airplanes." He says and kisses me, after he finishes I'm trying to catch my breath and he pushes a button probably to tell the pilot that we're ready to take off.

———————FF———————

A few minutes after we get in the air Asami undoes my seatbelt as he gets up to get a drink, a woman comes over and hands me a bottle of Soda then leaves. "What? Asami?" I say confused and he sits back down "she's the stewardess, press this button if you need anything," he points to a button on the side of the couch, "there's one near the bed too." I look at him and drink the Soda, after I finish I get up and lay on the bed and close me eyes as I end up falling asleep.

When I wake up I feel something or a certain someone kissing and biting my neck, "Ryu~." I half groan and half moan and he growls a bit turning me onto my back, 'I can't move.' I think trying to move my arm. Asami starts to take my clothes off, after he does he latches onto my nipple and sucks roughly "ngh, you drugged me." I moan and he smirks around my nipple and hums causing me to moan more. He kisses down my body biting here and there then engulfs my member with his mouth and sucks hard and fast "ngh-ahh!" He gets me to the edge quickly but stops and let's my member fall out of his mouth.He shuffles around a little and then I feel his tongue at me entrance "ahh!" I gasp as he pushes his tongue past my hole and he hums "ahh! Ryu!" I say and he stops once again when I'm about to cum, I feel his member at my entrance and leans over me "have you ever heard of the mile high club, kitten?" He says looking at me "n-no." I say breathlessly trying to move. "While It's where you have sex on a plane usually in a bathroom but Since were on my jet we can do it where ever we want." He says into my ear thrusting in while biting it "a-ahhh!" I moan and scream out cumming, he thrust hard and fast starting to growl thrusting faster I can tell he's near his climax. A few minutes later he stills and I feel warmth flood me, he kisses me while he pulls out and lays. Down next to me and looks at me "after that drug where's off your riding me." He says and closes my eyes with his hand and keeps it there as I fall asleep.


	14. Paris

    I wake up and look around noticing we're not on the plane but I'm an equally expensive if not more hotel suite. I see Asami sleeping next to me and I smile cuddling into him. I open my eyes a few minutes later feeling fingers run through my hair. "Did I wake you?" Asami says and I smile "no." I say and he kisses me "are we going to stay here all day or do you have things planned." I ask sitting up and he sits up also "I have a few things planned." He says wrapping his arms around me and leaning into my shoulder "we are going to go to see the Eiffel Tower at three then we can come back and relax or swim in the pool, then at 7:00 I made reservations at the Lasserre for dinner." He says and kisses my cheek heading to the bathroom to take a shower I guess, "then we head to the country side tomorrow." He says closing the door and I hear the shower turn on. I lay back down taking out my phone to check the time '1:00 I guess jet lag took it's toll im still a bit tired.' I think to myself and decide to play some games on my phone and get ready. When Asami comes out he's only In a towel, 'don't look, don't look." I think looking away and I hear a chuckle "still shy kitten you can look at me," he says moving around "I am your husband." I hear in my ear and I shiver "Ryu"I say and he chuckles "get ready kitten."  

    The Eiffel Tower was beautiful even in the day, Asami let me take my camera to take pictures from the top an bottom of the tower. After I got the pictures o wanted we went back to the hotel I and I went swimming, when I go back to the suite Asami was on the phone when he saw me he quickly hung up "no work!" I said and he smiled "it wasn't work kitten, it was Kei." I hear as I go into the bathroom to take a shower. When I come out I see Asami in an expensive looking suit, and a suit laid out for me on the bed I look at Asami suspiciously and put the suit on. “Why?" I ask and he looks up "you look delectable." He says and stands up "also I want to show off my wife, let's go." He says and drags me out the door.

   Once we're at the restaurant and seated I'm looking at the menu "Asami what's Hors-d'oeuvres?" I ask looking up at him, he looks up from the menu "it mean appetizers." He says and I look back down looking through and a waiter come up " _Would you like some drinks?”_  He says and Asami looks up " _Cand we have a 1947 Chateau Chevalier Blanc_." He says and the waiter nods writing it down " _I will be right back with that sir’s.”_ he says and walks away "What?" I say not being able to speak French at all. "he asked for our drinks." Asami says and looks back down "pick out what you want." He says.    

   When the waiter comes back he pours us some wine and leaves the bottle by the side of the table, " _Would you like to order your Hors-d’oeuvres?”_  He says and Asami nods "Akihito what would you like." Asami says looking at me. "The Lasserre spirit." I say looking up and he nods "and for you sir." He says switching to English finally so it's easier to understand. "The aromatic broth." He say and the waiter writes our orders down "I will be back with your orders in a few minutes." He says and walks away "why wasn't he speaking English at first?" I ask taking a sip of the wine "and really and expensive wine?" I say and Asami nods "yes, and I'm friends with the owner the waiters and waitresses are used to speaking French with me." He says.

   The waiter comes back with out appetizers, "would you like to order your main course now or wait until your done with your hors-d'oeuvres?" He asks and Asami says "Now would be fine." looking up at me "the Fleurée of salt and épigramme of lamb, please?" I say looking up and he nods "I will have the same." Asami says, the waiter writes it down and takes our menus "I will take those our of your way." He say and walks away, and I start eating, so does Asami.

   When our main courses come the waiter gives us back our menu to look at the deserts and Asami fills my wine glass back up. After we eat, and the waiter clears our plates away he comes back and asks for our desserts "I'm fine with out a dessert." Asami says and the waiter looks over at me "can I have the Pan-fried on fire?" I say and he nods, "I'll be right back with that." He says and walks away.

   After I finish the dessert the waiter hands Asami the check and I see the price and choke on the wine '€192,685!' "Ryu how much is that in yen?" I ask and he looks up placing his credit card in the holder "about ¥24,249,975.01, Why?" He says "why, that’s a boat load of money that's why." I say, "that barely puts a dent in my bank account, I make more then that in a week, and most of that was for the cost of the wine." He says and I glare sitting back. When we get back to the suite I talk the suit I'm in off and lay down on the bed I fall asleep to chuckling once my head hits the pillow.

meal prices: 

€192

€192

€95

€98

€105

wine:

€192,000

= €192,685

 is roughly

¥24,249,975.01


	15. Five years later

"Aia come out baby." I say knocking on her door. "No!" She says and I groan as I hear Asami walking up to me "Aia, Rin get out here now." He says and she opens the door "I don't wanna go to school." She pouts and he picks her up "well you have to." He says and kisses me "I'll be back early." He says and I nod "ok."

I still can't believe it's been almost 6 years since Aia was born, 5 since we got married. When we got home Asami surprised me with a mansion he had built just outside of Tokyo so he can still get to the office.

And there's another surprise, I'm pregnant again. I got an ultrasound yesterday this time it looks like twins.

———————FF———————

We are sitting down eating dinner. And after I give Asami a gift "read the card first." I say and he looks down at it and reads it. He looks up and goes through the bag and pulls out a onesie and chuckles "read it." I say and he looks down and I see on his lips 'I was planned.' He goes back into the bag and pulls another one out "twins?" He says and I nod "ya!" He goes around the table and kisses me "twins." He says again trying to believe it, "Mommy, Daddy?" I hear and we both look over to her. Asami goes over and picks her up "your going to be a big sister." He said and she smiled. I know that if anyone comes between Asami and his family there will be hell to pay and I'm now ok with that.

———————————————

So this is the last chapter I might make a sequel it's up to you.


End file.
